


Rocky Road, Bright Future

by HuntingPeople



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All Human AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Suicide Attempt, heavy suicide themes, mature tag is just for the suicide themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: Hank was going to kill himself when the money ran out, that had always been the plan, and he was going to stick to it. It didn't matter that maybe somethinggoodwas happening for once in his life, it was too late.





	Rocky Road, Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had, except the dream was incredibly vague and really only gave me a sense of Hank and his role in this, everything else was made up by me during wakefulness, including the suicide themes //Breakdances softly
> 
> [Insert something about getting help if you feel suicidal or something idk]

Hank was going to kill himself when the money ran out, that had always been the plan, and he was going to stick to it. It didn't matter that maybe something _good_ was happening for once in his life, it was too late. He just had to get it over with quick, before Gavin and Connor grew too attached. Though Hank was sure they wouldn't be too effected, was still convinced they were only with him out of pity.

He'd met them six months ago, at the small coffee shop where Connor worked. 

Hank had managed to justify splashing out on an expensive cup of coffee, and made his way to a place he'd always driven past, but never actually visited. Connor was behind the counter when he entered, talking to a man he'd soon come to know as Gavin. It was in that same conversation that he learned Gavin had just recently transferred to Detroit central police station, to fill the spot Hank had freed up when he'd been fired. Of course, Hank didn't let him know he was the one who'd been fired, and he kept a much tighter lid on his past from that moment on.

He'd ordered his coffee and picked a table as far from the other two patrons as he could manage. He sat there in silence, hunched over his mug, both hands wrapped around it to absorb the warmth, until Gavin pulled out the chair across from him and dropped into it.

"Connor thinks you could use some company, but he isn't on break for another half hour." Gavin had said in a mock annoyed tone, but there was a smile on his face. He was clearly fond of the other man, despite how reluctant he was to show it.

Hank hadn't been too pleased with the unexpected company, but he didn't want to be rude, so he'd allowed Gavin to stay and make small talk. 

Connor joined them roughly thirty minutes later, greeting Gavin with a peck on the cheek and Hank with a small wave. He placed two plates on the table as he sat, sliding them in front of the two men, "On the house."

"I really shouldn't-" Hank had tried to say.

"It's fine." Connor reassured, "But if you don't like the cake, I can get you something else-"

"No, that's- uh, this is perfect. Thank you."

Connor had smiled at him then, and Hank understood why two polar opposites like him and Gavin had ended up together.

He started going to the coffee shop every day, and Connor was always there because he _owned_ the place. Gavin hung around when he could, escaping the station for breaks and lunches to spend with Connor, and Hank by extension.

Hank became such a common sight around Connor's shop, that the couple became worried when he didn't show up one day.

He'd convinced himself that he was just bothering them, that they didn't really care for his company. Just felt bad for the old man, were only indulging him in conversation because they pitied him. Hank had beaten himself up for wasting so much of his money at the coffee shop, when he could have used it for other things, more important things. New toys for his dog perhaps, or just saving it so the day of his death would come later.

The next day he'd returned, unable to stay away, and Connor had rushed out from behind the counter to wrap him in a surprisingly strong hug. For ten minutes he told Hank how worried he'd been, how _scared_ that something horrible had happened to the man, and he didn't let Hank go until he was done. Luckily there had been no customers to ignore.

Connor had led him into a cozy break room after that, made him sit. He'd asked if Hank was OK, if he needed anything, and the man just stuck to the story he'd thought up before arriving. He'd just been too busy to come in, that was all, and he was sorry for causing him so much anxiety.

Hank didn't want to unload all of his baggage on the poor man, he didn't need that, no one did. He did have to give up his phone number though, before Connor could even begin to be convinced to let Hank leave by himself.

Gavin had the same reaction when he saw Hank again after the scare, lecturing the man. There had been a sadness in his expression, that was scarily out of place for a man so guarded.

That incident had happened a month after they met, and it was another month after that when Hank was brought into the break room again. He'd been slightly worried at first, about whatever the couple was going to tell him. He'd expected some type of intervention maybe, because he knew they'd noticed the smell of alcohol on him most days, or perhaps they'd decided that they didn't want Hank around anymore. That him coming to the shop every day was weird, creepy.

He most definitely wasn't expecting for them to say they wanted to be in a relationship with him.

Them.

With him.

Connor and Gavin, at thirty-one and thirty-six, with fifty-fucking-three year old Hank.

Connor and Gavin, with established careers and a steady income, with Hank, jobless and practically homeless.

He'd laughed when he heard it. It was the only way he could think of to react, because surely he'd just heard them wrong or they were playing a prank on him.

But no, they'd been completely serious.

So Hank said yes.

He would have said no if he had the strength, but it was nonexistent. He couldn't deny that the pair made him _happy_, in a way he hadn't felt in years, and he was greedy, he wanted more of that. Wanted to spend so much more time in Connor's shop, figuring out how the man stayed so happy all the damn time. Wanted to have late night conversations with Gavin, about cases he worked, and how the guys back at the station were doing.

Connor kissed him then. A chaste little thing, on the lips, and Hank had almost cried.

_Fuck_, he'd missed that, being so intimate with someone.

Then Gavin kissed him, and a single tear might have actually slipped out.

Hank left after that, with promises to call them to figure out a time and place for their first date. 

The following few months were, of course, better than Hank ever could have imagined. He divided his time between the coffee shop and Connor and Gavin's apartment, and hardly spent any of it at home. Which meant that Sumo ended up coming along with him quite a lot, and the couple just fell in love with the St. Bernard, going out of their way to make the apartment more dog friendly.

But the more time Hank spent with Connor and Gavin, the harder it was to remain silent about his past, the harder it was to explain why the three of them never spent time at his place. It ended in a pretty explosive argument one night, Hank screaming hate and vitriol, frantically trying to build back up the walls that were beginning to crumble, push away the two people he shouldn't have allowed to get so close.

That was a couple of nights ago, and now the money had ran out. All Hank had to his name was a crumbled five dollar bill and some change.

Connor and Gavin had been calling and texting nonstop, still so worried about him.

Hank ignored them as best as he could, didn't reply until he had his gun in front of him. Even then, it was just to ask them to take care of Sumo when he was gone.

He had to lock the dog out of his room, couldn't stand having those big brown eyes staring at him as he raised the gun to his head. He held it there, hand trembling so hard he was sure he'd miss if he didn't get it under control.

He sat there for so long, too long, just trying to convince himself to squeeze the trigger of his old revolver. Get it over with, finally say goodbye to this cruel, fucked up world.

Wood splintered as the door was kicked in.

Sumo's frenzied barks filled the air.

Someone called Hank's name, tackled him down to the musty bed he was sitting on, wrestled the revolver out of his hands and threw it across the room.

Gavin was straddling his waist, tears in his eyes, hands cradling Hank's face, "Stupid _bastard_." He hissed, hauling the man up to bring him into a bone crushing hug. "Thought I was gonna be too late, I-" He let out a ragged sound that broke Hank's heart.

Hank brought his own hands up to settle on Gavin's back, keep him close, "How did you...?"

"Tech buddies, it's not important."

Hank nodded, "Connor...?"

"Is on his way." Gavin made a sound suspiciously like a sob, his shoulders shaking, "You gotta _talk to us_, Hank, no more of this cryptic bullshit alright?"

"'M not making any promises." Hank mumbled.

"Can you be fucking serious about this, please? I just found you with a _gun to your head_."

Before he could apologize, they both heard the sound of someone frantically searching through the tiny apartment.

Gavin called out and Connor came bursting into the room. He bee lined for Hank, and Gavin leaned out of the way so Connor could pull the man into another suffocating hug.

Connor was much more emotional than his partner, sobbing loudly against Hank's shoulder, "I was so _scared_, Hank. I didn't think- I-" He stopped himself, choking on another sob.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Hank managed to say.

And he _was_, truly, he didn't want to hurt them. He just- he never should have let them get so close, he never should have been so selfish, he never should have gone back to that coffee shop.

Connor let go of Hank, and Gavin climbed off of his lap. They ended up all huddled close on the small bed, Hank in the middle, the other men either side him. 

"_Please_ tell us what's wrong, let us help." Connor urged, hand rubbing at Hank's back.

Hank thought about retaliating for all of one moment before he gave in. He told them everything, starting from the car crash that had taken his wife and son from him, to the moment he'd lost his job due to his alcoholism. He told them how he blamed himself, how they could have been saved if Hank had just driven a little more carefully, if he'd managed to call 911 just a little sooner. He told them that he'd planned to kill himself once his savings had run out, and they would have lasted so much longer if he hadn't indulged in expensive coffee.

They listened to every single word, not interrupting once. They only offered comforting touches, a thumb stroking the back of his hand, a gentle press of lips to his shoulder.

He was a mess by the end of it. He just couldn't handle it, thinking about his son always got him that way. He was crying, cheeks hot and wet with his tears, and he was trembling worse than when he held his gun.

"Just let me go." Hank whispered, "Just let me _go_."

Connor pulled Hank to him, let the man cry into his chest until he'd tired himself out.

"Come home with us, Hank." Gavin said softly, "We can help you, we _want_ to help you, if you allow it."

Hank shook his head, tried to push Connor away, "No-", but then he stopped and-

He fucking loved these men. He loved them _so much_, and they loved him, despite everything, and they wanted to help. He _wanted_ whatever help they could provide, especially if it came in the form of more of this, holding him and listening.

"_Please_-" He choked out.

They helped him pack what few belongings he and Sumo had, just enough to fit into a single duffle bag. Gavin didn't stop touching him, whether it was just holding his hand, or kissing him, or touching his back. Connor mumbled whatever nonsense he could think, providing a background noise that proved to be a pleasant distraction.

Both of them showing how much they cared about Hank, how much they loved him, in their own unique way.

Hank was bundled into the backseat of a car, Sumo panting happily beside him, and he thought that the road ahead was definitely going to be a rocky one, but the future looked bright.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @ huntinggavin


End file.
